The Diary Swap
by LaTipicaRagazzaItaliana
Summary: When Gumball and Penny accidentally swap diaries , they are put in the other persons world . They get the feeling they yearn for - love . TOLD FROM TWO POINTS OF VIEW ON THE MATTER . Please review. ' It was so cute ' - Maria Rebeka
1. Chapter 1 ,Gumball

The Diary Swap ; Gumball

You ever feel like passing out ?Maybe due to exhaustion or fear ?I feel like that a lot when I pursue my passion.

I love to write in a journal .You can laugh , but it really soothes me , sitting up high in the Sycamore tree on the side of the raod.

What do I write about ? People , things I see .Sometimes , even a girl.

Penny is different from other has no makeup yet she looks gorgeous and could not become prettier .What made me fall for her ? Her eyes .Those cute eyes .And oh those antlers , too !

Listen , you may call me lame but that is fine .I am not popular , just someone waiting to get noticed.

I have other interests .I play in my schools orchestra .I play the Viola .

I had not put much thought on writing this entry until a while back .It was a normal day , and I was packing up for eighth period, my teacher stopped me.

"Gumball , you write such wonderful poems "

"Thank you "

I quickly headed away .I passed the red lockers and flurry of students as I fell over . I screeched in pain , holding my leg and rubbing it .

My journal slid across the checkered floor as I turned up to see my tormentor .Tobias Wilson.

He used to be my friend , but so much has changed that he is not .I guess I am not good enough for him.

He laughed as a jock slapped him on the back with congrats .

A hand grabbed mine .Penny's. She grinned and giggled .Typical Penny to be so full of life.

Being Penny , she dropped her books down and helped me to my feet.

"Thanks "

"No worries."

She looked down at my journal and handed it to me .She picked up her own along with her binders.

"Bye, Gumball "

Feeling dizzy , I resumed walking as horror soon struck .I opened the journal to see Penny's name scrawled on the first page ! That means , if I had hers ...

She had mine .


	2. Chapter 2 , Penny

The Diary Swap ; Penny

A tree makes me happy .So , majestic , I guess .A sycamore is my favorite though.I used to climb one on the side of the road where the really sweet Gumball lives.

I stopped , though I don't know why .It had a great view that was breathtaking.

I used to write in my journal up there when ever I could.I adored it .

Now I guess I am older and I do not wish to climb , though part of me says otherwise.

Today , Gumball was tripped by Tobias .Tobias is a real jerk , who needs a life.

I went to Gumball and helped him to his feet .He was really shy and cute.I walked away after bidding him goodbye . Then , I knew I needed to write this down .

But I was horrified to learn I grabbed the wrong journal. I skimmed the pages and was so sensitive and dramatic .I adore that.

Which is why I hope you see this , Gumball.


	3. Chapter 3 ,Gumball

The Diary Swap ; Gumball

Why yes , I was curious .And so I skimmed it .Oh Penny you are too sweet and caring.

I sighed .Walking home happily , I close the book . Oh god.I never even thought of if Penny saw what I wrote about her ! That would be humiliating .

All I ever wanted out of life is the feeling of belonging and I hoped to get it .Penny was the only one who gave me hope and light.

I remember how I met her , at a park on a bright June day .She was on a swing set , so happy .I was ok with myself until I saw her .My world ... was flipped.

I open the kitchen door to see my mother lighting candles for Hannakua (sorry if I spelt it wrong )It began today . mother was from Israel , my Father was English.

My grandmother walked in and kissed my cheek like she usually does , which puts me in a bad mood.

Oh .Mistletoe was hung around Penny's house still.I knew .I passed it on my way home .Too bad I don't have mistletoe.

My Father became a Jew when he married my mother .He said he felt a connection with it , he always says before we visit our temple .That is ok since a lot of Jews live here.

I spin a draidel as I sit down watching my mother light a candle .I scrunched up my I go rreturn the diary now ? Oh , it was too hard.I could not face her if she had read mine .

Could I really ?


	4. Chapter 4 , Penny

Note : I can give Gumball a new religion if I want this is fiction people . I can make him Chinese or French. Happy reading.

The Diary Swap ; Penny

I remember how I met Gumball .I was five. I was on a swing when , all of a sudden , I fell back write on his lap , knocking him over. I guess I literally fell for him !

I stared at the Jewish star .I had never met a Jew , so I guess it was time to start.

"Hi , I'm Penny "

"I'm Gumball "

"Where is your mommy "

"On that bench " He pointed to a bench with a woman standing on it.

to his necklace ."We Jewish "

"Coolie !"

Feeling a sudden urge , lying on the ground , I kissed his cheek and told him thank you for catching me.

He turned red and played with his golden necklace .I walked up to leave , feeling excited.

I had never well ..

kissed a guy before , do I thought about it a lot. I wished to see him at the park that Sunday , but no luck.

"If your friend is Jewish " My mom said ."She is at her temple , their version of church "

I blushed as I said ."He is a he , mommy "

"A boy ?"

"Yes , mommy , a boy "

A wonderful , sweet boy.


	5. Chapter 5 ,Gumball

The Diary Swap ; Gumball

I remember for a period of my life I despised Penny .The reason was she had made me smitten , which I as a guy even kissed my cheek and I blushed ! Those lips were like poison .But I wanted them.

Anyway , I was angry at her for kissing me , but soon got over it and rejoiced about it..I felt mature.

I was so so talkative about it I ended up telling my mom - who told Penny's mom.

Next thing you know Penny was on my sofa , at my house , for a play date.

How messed up were those two bimbos ?

When she came , we watched some tv and then our parents took us to the happy burger.I loved the food there ! We're they trying to get us to kiss again ?

Realizing this , I told Penny my theory and she shyly agreed. So , we came up with a plan. An awesome one may I add.

We decided to tell them of our marriage .They were falling off their seats !I'm pretty sure that is why Mom never brought up Penny anymore after that. She even tried to kiss me in front of them , that parents separated us though.

She never brought up Penny - until now .

"How is that little Girlfriend of yours ?"

"Huh ?!"I ask blankly .I was at the kitchen table playing dreadle with my Grandma.

"Penny , your , um ,fiance ?"

My cheeks felt burnt .

"That was a joke mom "

"Looks like she was really going for it "

I look down as I spin the dradel yet again.

"Oh , come on ! It is so obvious you two like each other "

"Mommmmm "

"Sheesh , alright !"

My Grandma pipes up .

"You know what ?" She says ."We have not have visitors over in a while ! Let's invite this babe and her family over for a Hannukuah dinner !"

Penny plus Hannukuah with my folks equal Fiasco.


	6. Chapter 6 ,Penny

The Diary Swap ; Penny

Omg .How do I say this ?.I was going over to see my friend , Molly's, new tree house.

It had been rebuilt by her dad a few weeks ago . We didn't say I then brought up the diary mix up.

"Wow .Have you read it ?"

"A bit "

"Did he say anything about you ?"

I blushed , remembering his heartwarming sentences and opinions.

"Yup !"

"Really ?"She asked sitting up straighter ."Like what ?"

I drawled on about what he said , how cute he thought I was and felt good to let it all out.

I bid Molly Collins farewell as I made my way down Gumballs street .My eyes brought me to the old Sycamore I used to held Gumball , his arms behind his head , resting high up on the tree.

I stared up at him.

"HI GUMBALL !"

His eyes turned to mine .

"Hey Pennnyyyy "

I laughed as my climbing skills came back to me as I climbed up to see him , that cold afternoon

I sat by him as we talked .A real talk about our lives .It was great.

I found myself holding his hand , having been up in that tree for an hour.I smiled at him.

All of a sudden , I rested my hands on his neck and his folded around on my hips.

Than , we ,uhh , kind of ... umm

Kissed.


	7. Chapter 7 Gumball

Tds ;Gumball

I can't do this .Face her ?After kissing her in the Sycamore ? No way !

Yet in fifteen minutes she would be at my actual parents would meet my actual crush.

Who I kissed ! On the lips ! Man , I don't care who saw .But now ? Her here ?

The doorbell rung as my mother gently to go answer it .I grunted as I open the door.

There is Penny .Standing there on my porch with her girl who I kissed only yesterday.

She as ever .I invited them inside the house , my hands behind my back.

They sat at the table as everyone greeted each other. Penny and I stare at each other .We finally enter the dining area. I start to think of what she did with my Dark , Navy was that thing ?

I swallowed , fearing the worst .I took everybody's coats and jackets and Junk upstairs to put in our closet .A book fell out of Penny's large pocket.

My journal.

Not just that , but a mysterious bookmark .One holding the page where I confessed my love.

I froze in the middle of the staircase .I down to look at her..

"How could you!" I cried , tears overflowing my eyelids.

She stood shocked.

"Gumball .. I..."

"How could you not care about my diary ?" I take out her journal from the shelf that is next to the stairs.I threw it at her and ran .Just ran .

No clue what happened after that .I just remember sulking .Sulking.


	8. Chapter 8 Penny & Gumball

Hello ! Today is Il Festa dei Morti for me !I miss Grandpa a is known as all Souls day in America .

Bye ! Happy reading !

Penny ?!;

Oh , I feel , I am packing for my parents vacation that we do every Winter break.

I hope when I get back , I can make things ...

It has been few days and I never see Gumball by the Sycamore or anywhere to be , it is two days before the end of Hanukkah.

I miss him so much .

Gumball pov ;

I have avoided our spot where we kissed.I have avoided everyone .I feel alone and unenthusiastic.

I am glad Penny is going to Ireland for a bit.A few days in school , no Penny ? Before I would have dreaded today it was comforting .

Only few days left until end of Winter god...

Did I mention that I ran into Weasel Wilson today ? No ?

He was at the flea market and I saw him staring at me.I will admit , my eyes were red.

He walked to me .

"What happened to you and Fitzgorgeous?"

Fitzgoregeous ?! That is what we used to call her when we were buds .

"She ... uh... "

"Look , I may not be your bud anymore , but I know you well enough "

Just like old times , I was an open book to this guy.

I decided to vent to him as we got frozen was he so nice ?

It made no sense.


	9. Chapter 9 Penny & Gumball

Penny pov ;

I was In for a surprise when I arrived home in and Tobias were friends again.

They were racing each other in the hallway .Right past hope turned to dust as I realized something .I needed to remind him of the feeling we share.I am sure somewhere down in his heart I am there.

I grabbed his hand as he whipped his head around and glares.I pull him in .I don't care who sees .All I know is that I must touch him .Must kiss him

So I did just that .Tobias stood frozen .There was not the sound of shoes or voices.

He pulled away five seconds later and started to cry..

He ran away sobbing as everyone dare moved.

Gumball pov ;

How does she do this .Make me feel awful , yet wonderful too.

Why do I yearn for that feeling ? How come I still like her ?

Then it hit me .

Mom and Dad fight .So does every love stays ...

That was why .Before I had time to sink that in , the door opened .

An embarrassed head poked in as I gasped.

"Penny ?!" I said

"I needed to talk to you "

"In the boys room ?"

"If it is necessary "

She walks in .

"Listen .. I feel really bad about reading your journal , but I loved how you wrote about me "She paused."and I feel the same way ."

Gumball sniffed as he walked towards pulled her in a hug and long kiss. Very long.

Tobias poked his head in ."Hey , stop kissing and get out of the dudes toilet !"

We laughed as we walked out , feeling love once more.


	10. Chapter 10 , Gumball end

Gumball :

Today , a package arrived for me .I open my and pick it up .Who would be sending me stuff ?

I unwrap it.A navy journal .My journal.I open to a doggy eared page to see writing .But not mine.

Gumball , I love you so much ! You are kind , funny , smart and really you meet me by the Sycamore tree if you like me ?

Penny

Rushing out , with no jacket at all , I grasp the diary to my chest.

You may say I am too young to feel love .But that is we were twelve , but we still have a long line of life and love to go .But I am sure we will stick together .That is how we are. We will love through poverty and tough times . Like Tobias and I were always gonna be buds even after that whole sidetrack.

But all I know is , the love of my life is awaiting my arrival .But my love for life has yet to come into the years , hopefully many , that will pass.

The End


	11. Chapter 11 , Epilouge , third person

"And that is a true story " Gumball , age thirteen said. Darwin recoiled in shock . " Really , is it true ?" Gumball giggled in a smitten way ."oh yeah !

"Whoever thought you , of all guys , would be such a Lover Boy !" Darwin laughed as Gumball blushed."so what was your kiss like on the Sycamore?" "Great ! But that wasn't the end - not until I got my first Christmas kiss." " But we celebrate Hannukuah .." "So , I get one under a mistletoe !"

"That is a great story " Darwin sighed ."I hope one day I find true love !" Gumball smiled as Penny popped her head in smiling ."You just might sooner than than you think !" . He gave a quick peck on Penny's cheek . Penny rubs his neck. They started to kiss as Darwin fake barfed.

"Yeah .. Maybe not.. "


End file.
